


DC Legends of Tomorrow: Glitching through time

by Sparkle123tt



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkle123tt/pseuds/Sparkle123tt
Summary: Clarity spring was your average nerdy 24 year old girl. Well at least she was before a crazy scientist named Doctor Wells decided to turn on a particle accelerator that he couldn't control  and she got super powers. Her ability is to control anything with technology including lightning. She basically controls electricity. Her best friend is Felicity Smoak. With felicity's encouragement she became a superhero. They called her the glitch. Now her new adventure begins as a time traveling man named rip hunter recruits her along with some other extra-ordinary people to become legends. Whats a glitch to do? Read to find out!!





	1. Chapter 1

# Ch: 1 To stay or To Go 

Fourth recruit Clarity Springs AKA: the Glitch.

Electricity crackled through the air as it seemingly bounced from roof to roof. To an ordinary person it would look as if lightning had come alive. But to a select few such as teams flash and arrow inside the flash of lightning was a person. A woman named Clarity Springs or as Cisco Ramon had named her the Glitch.

https://pic-collage.com/_uDY8Nrt1(her super hero outfit)

Little did the woman know as she teleported around that she was being watched from above by a man in a long brown trench coat. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and just a bit of scruff on his chin. He watched the girl intently as she drained the electricity from the power plant that was about to go nuclear. Finally the lightning died down and Glitch put her hand to her ear.

"Lis power stations shut down. On my way back to the lab" The glitch said.

"Kk. Not my city ri ri but good job" Felicity's voice said from the mic. Glitch giggled.

"Sorry lis i keep forgetting. I'll talk to ya later" she said as she hung up one her best friend. Glitch turned around and her eyes went wide as her eyes were met with a bright light and she promptly passed out. The trench coat wearing man caught her in his arm and scooped her up into his arms. "Gideon open the door" the man said seemingly talking to himself. Suddenly a ship appeared. He walked aboard the ship and placed the meta-girl gently in one of the chairs of the wave rider. The other chairs were soon filled not as gently with other powered individuals, such as the white canary, hawk girl, hawkman, the atom, captain cold, heatwave, and firestorm.

"Captain Hunter are you sure about this?" Gideon asked as he took his seat on the ship. His hand gripped the lever to start it up. "Positive" he replied his blue eyes steely.

Time skip on the roof. 

The ten supers all groaned. Ray sat up first followed by mick then cold who turned to stein.

"Stein!? What the hell are you doing here?" He accused.

"For once mr. Snart i am as ignorant as you" stein responded as he placed his glasses on.

"Where are we?" Sara groaned sitting up.

"Why don't you ask the dude who knocked us out and kidnapped us? British dude with the flashy thing. Ring any bells?" Jaxon question the group of disgruntled figures as clarity slid herself into a sitting position. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she felt something humming with electricity nearby. Strangly it wasn't from the villians super guns or rays suit. It felt like a futuristic hum. Similar to when she had been by Eobard Thawne's tech. She also noticed her earpiece had been removed.

"The name's Rip Hunter. I'm from east london. Oh and the future." He added on as the man now known as Rip Hunter walked toward them. Clarity bit her bottom lip. So she was right. He must be from the future and own whatever is giving off the electromagnetic frequency.

"Nice to meet you Rip" Mick said threateningly.

"Oh and i may have tampered with your weapons while you were incapacited" he hastily added on to the super villains annoyance. Clarity bit her bottom lip as the other stood up so she decided to as well. She shuffled back slightly and crossed her arms in front of herself. A habit she does when she's uncomfortable around new people. 

"I have assembled you all because i need your help. The future is in peril because of a man by the name Vandal Savage." Rip said as he clenched his fist slightly at the very name. Clarity's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but she stayed quiet not wishing any attention on herself. Thankfully Carter spoke up.

"That can't be. We destroyed him" Carter said as he held onto his armor strap.

"Yeah and green arrow and flash helped us do it" Kendra said with her hand on her hip.

"There in lay the problem. Unless you or Mr. Hall deliver the death blow Savage can be restored from but a single cell." Rip said as he held up one finger.

"The hell are you talking about?" Mick questioned annoyed and having no clue what they were talking about.

"Vandal is immortal. Kendra and i reincarnate" carter explained with a quick gesture.

"Yeah i've done that" sara said with a nod.

'I could probably do that' Clarity thought to herself shifting her weight slightly.

"What the hell does this randal guy have to do with us!?" Mick asked getting more pissed by the second.

"Vandal." Rip instantly corrected him himself growing slightly annoyed with mr. Rory's outbursts.

"In the future he will employ the evil he has perfected over his long life throughout history to finally conquer the world."

Clarity bit her bottom lip harder. That didn't sound good. It didn't sound good at all. Savage was hard enough for barry and ollie to beat last time....

"I have been tasked with assembling an elite team to stop him." Rip explained.

"How?" Sara questioned.

"By traveling through time and capturing savage before he turns into the monster he becomes" Rip explained extending out a hand toward the stars.

"You've got the wrong guy. Hero aint on my resume" leonard said as he walked past Rip giving him an icy glare.

"Neither mine" Mick said as he walked to follow his partner.

"I know it may be hard to fathom but where-when i'm from the year 2166,you and everyone on this roof aren't just considered heroes. Your legends" Rip said.

Clarity could only stare at Rip her abnormally electric blue eyes wide. No way. Legends? It seemed unfathomable to the shy girl. Especially to herself.

"Legends?" Ray questioned walking forward his interest peeked.

"I hate to nitpick here but doesn't a legend have to be dead?" Stein asked.

Clarity blinked for a second but pushed steins comment aside. Everyone has to die sometime afterall. She idly wondered how she went down.

"Dying is a deal breaker for me so i'm gonna pass" jax said backing up his other half.

"Learning about to much of any of your future's is dangerous. But i am here because each of you as individuals is destined for greatness" Rip said.

Ray nodded slightly as clarity once again bit her bottom lip. There was just no way....that she of all people...."i can get behind that" Ray said startling Clarity from her negative thoughts.

"And if you stay and do not come with me this is what's in store for your world one hundred and fifty years from now" Rip warned as a hologram projected central city burning to the ground. Clarity's hand flew to her mouth. Oh not good. That is so not good.

"I could've chosen any time and any place. Out of all the people who ever lived i chose you nine. And i certainly hope that you won't let the world or me down." Rip said as he stared at the nine vastly different people before him. The golden boy, the criminals, the assasin, the prince and princess, the jock, the scientist, and the shy girl.

"If your answer is indeed yes meet me at this address in 36 hours." He said passing stein a card and walked off. Clarity stared in the direction he went off in. What was she gonna do?

-Time skip a few hours later in star city-

"Wait so ray, sara, and you got summoned by the tenth doctor/combined with captain jack harkness and he just expects you to hop aboard his tardis and fly off into time and space to stop someone that we already killed once?" Felicity asked her coffee mug in her hand as she sat next to her best friend on the couch.

"Basically" clarity said.

"Hey stop biting your lip!" Felicity chastised hitting her lightly. As she noticed the tooth mark.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it! I was nervous....so what do you think i should do?" Clarity asked.

"Well i know that Ray is going for sure and laurel will probably talk sara into it and there is no way that stein would miss it so jax will have no choice but to go. Also it's doubtful kendra or carter will feel safe again until they kill savage. Not sure on the criminals though...." Felicity said. 

"What do i do? If i don't go the world will probably get destroyed but if i do go....felicity what if....what if he's lying! Like how eobard lied about being wells! But if what he's saying is true...i should at least go shouldn't i? Well should i?" Clarity asked as she paced back in forth rambling nervously. Her heels clicking rapidly on the oak floor beneath her.

"Go" Felicty said without a moments hesitation.

"What?" Clarity asked and Felicty smiled at her best friend. "Look how worked up you are. You feel how important it is in your heart. If you don't go then you'll never forgive yourself. Give yourself this chance clarity. You deserve every second of it. Glitch or not. And i give you full permission to date Ray. Just in case. Barry in Olivers body Ri Ri. Can't go wrong" Felicity said hugging her best friend as the two said goodbye.

"I love you bff" Clarity said as she hugged her tightly.

"I love you too bff" felicity said squeezing back just as tight.  
✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
So what do you think? Should i contiue? Yes or no!? Tell me in the comments!


	2. ch 2: To the seventies

https://pic-collage.com/_WgxoWE08(Clarity's outfit)

 

Clarity and the rest of the legends walked toward martin steins silver car. Each one had decided to go on the promised adventure to save the world.

"Professor! Are you sure this is the place?" Leonard asked from where he walked next to his partner Mick Rory.

"I think we're being punked." Ray said making clarity giggle slightly. Ray turned to clarity in confusion.

"What people don't say punk'd anymore?" He asked. Before clarity could respond Sara spoke up.

"No they don't" Sara replied. You could hear the slight amusement mixed with her cynical tone.

"I see your buddy threw himself a going away party" mick rory stated gesturing to the passed out form of jax in the passenger seat of steins car.

"Yes i believe he drank something that didn't quite agree with him" martin stein said with a slight incline of his head as he placed the address back into his front jacket pocket.

Clarity resisted the urge to sigh and shake her head. Felicity had been right. Jax so did not have a choice in the matter. Clarity tightened her grip on her crossed arms her bottom lip once again between her teeth. The electric futuristic hum she had felt last night was stronger than ever. They were without a doubt in the right location.

"You don't look to happy to be here" leonard observed as he glanced at Kendra who had her arms crossed and an annoyed frown on her face.

"Perseptive" kendra curtly responded.

"Well i see you all decided to come." Rip said striding over to the impatient group of misfit heroes and villains. Everyone just stared at rip.

" well then i think we should be on our way." Rip said turning back around the way he came clapping his hands together.

"I ain't footing it anywhere" leonard said with an icy glare at the Captain.

"A time masters sacred charge is to do no damage to the timeline. Can you imagine what a time ship would look like in say victorian england?" Rip questioned his new crew.

"Holographic indigenous camoflauge projection" martin said his voice sounding awed at the very prospect.

"Indeed" Rip said his voice prideful as he clicked a remote that he took out of his coat pocket and turned around. The waverider appearing to the ten.

Clarity couldn't help her excited yet completely amazed smile. The ship it was amazing. It was a pure work of genius. Oddly it looked a bit like a something in a dream she had when she was 13 but, that just made the ship even more brilliant. It was something straight out of a childhood fantasy.

"It's called the waverider. It's been my ship for over a decade. shall we?" Rip inquired the group before starting to walk over to the floating vessel.

Clarity glitched slightly her form rippling with electricity for a second as she took an excited step forward. She calmed her powers but she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Sara rolled her eyes at Clarity's excitement but, started walking as well. Maybe this would be fun. The ship looked huge on the outside and Clarity couldn't wait to see the interior. 

"breathtaking" Clarity breathed her heels clicking as she walked on the grated silver hallway of the ship. She stuck out her right hand placing her palm on the wall and felt the strong surge of electricity flowing beneath it.

"Whoa" Ray said eyes wide completely amazed as he saw the interior for the first time.

" I bet it uses ionic propulsion" Ray said to stein as he absentmindedly watched clarity walk ahead of them.

Her pony tale swung left to right in a swish motion across her shoulders with each step she took. Her fingertips of her right hand gently gliding along the right wall of the ship as she felt the pure force of the energy underneath. It was calming and reassuring to the girl. She was in her element here and it felt safe to the shy girl.

"I doubt that very much given the fact that even advanced technology wouldn't be able to sustain ionic reaction" martin agued back as he surveyed the ship's interior as well.

"It's possible if you stable the quantum flux- we covered this before professor stein. Ya know I was your student many moons ago. Perhaps you remember my paper on sub spaced steel mechanics?" Ray asked.

"I don't remember you Mr. Palmer" stein stated bluntly causing Clarity to cringe. No mercy.

Clarity winced slighty. That had to hurt. To prove her assumption ray let out a disappointed oh.

"Whatever you roofied him with i want some" rory stated putting an arm around stein.

"I did not roofie him!" Stein protested.

"I ain't judgin" Rory said.

"Wow i have never seen anything like this before" Kendra gushed as she entered the hub Carter right on his wife's heels.

"Neither have I and considering that i have lived over 4000 years thats saying something" Carter said backing up his spouse.

"How does a ship this size function without a crew?" Stein asked.

"Oh i don't need one. I have Gideon" Rip explained and Gideons form appeared above the table in the center of the room.

Clarity's blue eyes widened, her mind flashing back to eobard thawne's secret room that her and team flash had discovered. It seemed barry and her had really covered all the bases with Gideon for her to be on a ship of an organization dedicated to protect the time line had her.

"welcome aboard. I am Gideon, an interactive artificial consciousness programmed to operate this vessel's critical systems and aid Captain Hunter in his mission" Gideon informed the amazed team. 

A few Harmless blue sparks flew from Clarity's fingertips and the girl bit her lip in an attempt to bite back her smile but she was unable to do so as she smiled at her creation. Despite her being overjoyed at seeing her creation again a seed of worry nestled inside the back of her mind. The reverse flash also had Gideon so Clarity didn't trust rip all tht much at the moment, but for now she would just bask in the glory of the future tech around and geek out while this amazing adventure lasts. 

"Captain?" Snart questioned a twinge of jealousy sneaking its way into his voice. He was the only one allowed to be captain around here. 

"Gideon's been working on helping me locate Vandal Savage." Rip explained dodging his question.

"I thought you said he's pretty active in the 22nd century." Ray pointed out. 

"Perhaps engaging Savage at the height of his powers isn't the best strategy." Martin calmly told him feeling just the tiniest bit of shame for not remembering him.

"Indeed." Rip agreed

"Unfortunately, Savage has kept his movements hidden throughout history. Not even Gideon can determine where or when we can find him.But I have the next best thing: the man who can.Professor Aldus Boardman. Professor Boardman is the world's leading well, only expert on Vandal Savage.We're gonna pay him a little visit." Rip Said as they all looked at the screen in the center console. 

"Course plotted for St.Roch, New Orleans." Gideon informed everyone.

"I suggest you all strap yourselves in.Temporal navigation isn't something one wants to be standing up for." Rip told the team as he made his way to his pilot chair. 

So everyone made their way to the empty chairs around he console. Clarity sat inbetween ray and sara as everyone took their seats and pulled the straps down over them like a roller coaster ride that loop de loops upside down. 

"Time travel.Cool." Rory stated as his partner remained silent. 

Clarity had similar thoughts. This was her chance. To be a hero. To be legend. And it all starts here. making a hop skip and a jump through time and into the past. The seventies in particuluar. The year of lava lamps, and gogo boots. Of bright neon colors the same shade as her own eyes. She couldn't wait to take off. That is until Rip opened up his mouth again. 

"Some of you may experience some slight discomfort.In very rare instances, there will be some, uh, bleeding from the eyeballs." Rip admitted his voice going into a mumble as he spoke looking away from the now frantic people circled in front of him.  
"I'm sorry, what?" Kendra questioned not believing her ears still beyond pissed that carter had dragged her into something so ridiculous and dangerous that will no doubt end each of their lives. And now they may not even need savage to die. No now they'll just die of bloodloss from their eyeballs. 

"The human body is used to time unfolding linearly."Rip explained as he started up the ship and the lights darkened to a deep blue. The engines of the waverider hummed with a power that only a machine of the future could posses. Rip was a bit sorry for freaking them out but it needed to be said just in case the worst occured. Better to panic before the jump then after it. 

clarity's eyes were wide as jax began to wake up. She winced at the awful timing. At least he could experience the thrill of the jump that he never wanted to do in the first place.....

"Jackson, I'm so glad you're awake.I didn't want you to miss this." martin said happily. 

"Miss what? What the-" Jax exclaimed the panick now showing as he realized just where he was. 

" Oh, no, I wouldn't unfasten those if I were you." Rip said stopping jax from unknowingly making himself fly into the wall opposite of himself. 

Get me off this whatever this thing is! 

"Good luck explaining this." Sara taunted he professor. 

"I did him a favor." Martin insisted.

"He doesn't look all that grateful" Cold said backing the blonde up. 

'cold's got a point' Clarity thought to herself. Clarity shot jax a sympathetic look feeling bad for her fellow hero.HE was clearly panicked and disoriented.

"Just hang on and remain calm.All your worlds are about to change" Rip said as he thrust the lever forward sling shotting them all into the past.

Just like that their adventure began, and their worlds were never the same again. 

*******************************************************************************************

kk guys! phew that took longer than i expected but updates for this story will become more frequent now! and don't worry i won't just be copying the show for every chapter i just wanted to make this as close to canon as i possibly could! so thanks for reading! comment if you want me to update and after this should i make up some of my own adventures for the team to go on? comment your theories and i hope you liked this chapter! 2,000 words will probably be the chapter length so i hope your okay with that. Anyways comment for more. commets inspire me to update. Oh and what do you think of Clarity?


	3. ch 3 Finding Savage

Clarity groaned gripping her head in discomfort. She had a splitting migraine and felt like her stomach had flipped upside down. Not to mention everything around her seemed to be spinning. The floors moved up and down like a seasaw as the walls rippled. 

Clarity cringed as she heard the sound of someone throwing up onto the silver floor.

"Oh, I should have mentioned it before. Nausea is one of the side effects of time travel, along with vertigo." Rip said as Ray fell in a heap on the floor. Clarity stayed sitting waiting for her side effects to cease knowing that her coordination skills and vertigo would not mix well if ray fell flat on his face.

" I can't see."Stein panicked taking off his glasses.

"And temporary blindness. Oh, it should only last a minute. After all, that was a mere jaunt.  
The further back in time you go, the worse the side effects."

"Better?"Rip questioned stein after a few moments.

"It's all relative." Martin answered putting his glasses back on.

"Good." Rip muttered patting stein on the shoulder before walking to the console in the center of the room.

"I can't believe you kidnapped me." Jax muttered to stein angrily not that the man needed the verbal confirmation. The emotions he could feel from Jax was enough.

"Hey, I want to go home." Jax said getting up and striding over to Rip.

"Good news, then. 2016 will be around in, uh, 41 years. Now, you three, feel free to make yourselves comfortable back here on the ship, while the rest of you are coming with me to find Professor Boardman." Rip said as he leaned over the console checking to make sure the info he had gathered was indeed still correct before walking toward the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You're benching us?" Mick questioned. " I thought we were a team." Sara objected causing Rip to pause on his way to the door.

"This mission doesn't require your particular skill set. Yet." Rip said to the pair of criminals ad ex assassin.

"Meaning you don't need anyone killed, maimed, or robbed." Snart said cooly.

"Precisely." Rip responded.

"Sure it's a good idea to leave these two unsupervised on a time machine?"Ray asked rip.

"Hey, haircut! Deafness wasn't one of the side effects." Mick said lazily. He still felt a bit air sick from the stupid jump.

"We better hurry up. Professor Boardman will die in less than 24 hours." Rip revealed to the team.

"What's the point in cutting it so close?" Ray asked.

" Because if he's destined to die, then he doesn't have a timeline for us to disrupt, and his impact on the future will be minimal. How brilliant." Stein explained.

"And depressing. How does he die? Kendra said with an unbelieveable nod of her head. This old guy was nuts.

"Uh, he's found dead in his university from unknown causes. Come on." Rip said leading the group down the hall ways of the ship.

"Are you coming?" Stein asked Jax.

"I'll stay put." Jax responded.

"You'd rather stay with them?" He asked in disbelief.

"They didn't drug me" Jax responded angrily.

"Point taken." Martin said rushing out to follow the group so he wouldn't get lost.

-boardman's university-

"This is unbelievable. 1975" Ray said turning to his right and whispering to clarity. She smiled and adjusted her glasses a single spark of electricity absorbed by the metal of the rims as a spark flowed from her finger tip. She couldn't believe she was actually in the year 1975! It was surreal.

"Imagine all the wondrous applications of this technology. A chance to witness the construction of the pyramids, the end of the dinosaurs." Stein proposed amazed at where they all were.

"I've never been to 1975. It's rather colorful." Rip said gazing around his tone proposing a bit of disgust.

"what's wrong with a bit of color? Is the future really that drab?" Clarity asked as they continued to walk. She couldn't help the question her curiosity of the future and all it's wonders momentarily over powering her shy and quiet nature.

rip considered the question for a moment." There definitely isn't much....neon" He admitted to her.

"That's too bad. I love bright blue's"Clarity admitted.

'ooh maybe i can get a lava lamp while we're here. i've always wanted one of those!' Clarity thought to herself as she eyed a lava lamp in the class room window.

"So, where can we find Professor Boardman?" Kendra asked as the team walked up the steps.

"In his lecture hall." Rip answered her.

Clarity sped up a bit in excitement remembering the video of boardman her and Felicity had found years in the future. Ray felt himself again watch her light chesnut brown hair swipe across her shoulders. The bow in her hair resting just above her pony tail. The way her heels sped across the floor with a bit of an excited click. When she reached the door she gasped eyes going wide and hands flying to her mouth as she sucked in a breath and held in a shriek.

"what is it?" Ray asked rushing up to her the team in suit. Worry flashing in his stomach.

"Oh, man. We're too late." Kendra said. As the team came face to face with Boardman slouched dead over his type writer.

"This is -I'm-I'm sorry. You. Both of you." Boardman said as he woke up from his nap not at all dead like the team had thought. He immediately woke up amazed as he saw Kendra and Carter standing before him.

"You know who we are?" Carter questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I've been studying you my whole life. Ever since, as a child, I first heard the story of Chay-Ara, High Priestess of Horus, the Hawk God, and her lover, Prince Khufu. I hoped and prayed this day might come." the professor said standing up from his seat.

"Well, then, looks like we've come to the right place." Rip breathed out a bit creeped by the man's erm reaction.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Boardman asked Rip now noticing the other members of the team.

"A fellow historian, here to discuss another passion of yours: Vandal Savage." Rip said causing the other mans expression to darken considerably.

"There's no way of telling your story without telling his also. 4,000 years ago, Vandal Savage was an Egyptian priest, secretly in love with a priestess. You. Or, rather, you in your first life. But you were in love with another. Prince Khufu. Savage, or Hath-Set as he was then known, learned of the affair and was consumed with jealous rage." Boardman told Kendra as the others stood back a ways.

"You believe me yet?" Carter asked her a bit hopeful.

" Which drove him to murder you both. And prayed for the hawk god, Horus, to damn the objects of his hate for all eternity. But Chay-Ara had a prayer of her own, that Horus would protect them forever. But another life was bound to theirs by accident.

"Savage's. That's why he wants us both dead." Kendra answered

"My theory is that the three of you were exposed to the same radiation by the meteorites." Boardman continued on.

"We all share the same power. And every time he kills you, it passes to him. That's what maintains his immortality.

"That's impossible." Martin objected.

"Unless the meteorites contained a mutative element, like the particle accelerator that caused Clarity and you to gain powers." Ray argued pointing to Clarity who blushed lighlty.

"But without evidence, you're asking us to take you at your word?" Martin said disgusted with the idea.

"It's not my word. It's theirs. But you still don't remember me, do you?" Boarman asked the hawks.

"We knew you in our past lives." Kendra said connecting the dots.

"You've told me your entire story, stretching back through the ages, but when I first knew you, it was after World War I, and your names were Joe and Edith.Edith Boardman.

"Wait, I we were related? I don't remember you. I'm so sorry." Kendra said.

"Don't be. You always warned me that if I ran into you in your next life, you might have forgotten me.That's us at the World's Fair. You're just as beautiful as I remember you. Mother." Professor board mean said.

"How old were you when" carter trailed.

" You two were murdered? Ten. My whole life, you taught me to be careful, to keep moving, always one step ahead of Savage, but after tracking you for 4,000 years, he'd gotten good. He found us in the middle of the night at a fleabag motel in North Carolina. You hid me in the closet, made me promise that no matter what I heard, I'd stay put. And I did." Professor boardman said as he told the tale of his parents murder.

"Sorry to interrupt your family time, but we were hoping you could tell us a bit more where to locate Savage's present whereabouts." Rip said breaking up the touching moment.

"He hides in the shadows, never drawing too much attention, but every lifetime, placing himself near the seat of power, sowing seeds of destruction. Who remembers the name of the man who whispered in the ear of Gavrilo Princip, and convinced him to start World War I?" Boardman said flipping through a slideshow.

" Why? What does he get out of that?" Ray asked.

"The more the world is focused on destroying itself, the less it notices an immortal psychopath in its midst." Martin said.

" With the ultimate goal of subjugating the entire planet."boardman finished.

"He killed your parents, Professor Boardman. Something tells me you know where to locate Vandal Savage." Rip said.

"I have an educated guess." Boardman admitted sheepishly.

"A lifetime of research on Vandal Savage that all points in this direction.  
This should help you find him, and the vengeance that has eluded me all these years." Boardman said passing them a book.

"Stein are you alright?" clarity asked concerned as he lurched forward gripping his head. Clarity herself winced in pain biting her bottom lip. she felt a new futuristic hum of electricity in the air now. It was different than the wave riders had been. It felt similar but it wasn't the waverider. It felt like it had a higher frequency. As if it radiated danger.

"Jefferson something's happening to Jefferson!" Stein exclaimed panicked.

"We seem to have a little problem back at the, uh, vessel. There's an intruder. We really must be going now. Thank you for everything." Rip said.

"Wait. We can't just leave him here." Kendra protested.

"We have to get back now" Rip argued..

"You said he's going to die in 24 hours. And we can stop it." Kendra continued to protest.

"Are either of you a Time Master? I didn't think so. I've spent years studying the implications of chronological alteration." Rip said firmly.

"Good for you, but we're not going anywhere unless our son's coming with us." Carter said backing his soul mate up.

-the field by the ship-

"Dr. Palmer, please tell me-" Rip pleaded as the heroes ran toward their ship that was indeed under attack.

" I didn't leave my exo-suit on the ship? Okay, but I'd be lying." Ray admitted.

" Who the hell is this guy?!" ray asked as the five of them dove behind a barrel as kronos was kept busy buy the Hawks. Rip pulled out a pistol that glowed with blue energy.

"Is that a laser gun?" Boardman asked as rip started firing his pistol at Kronos.

Rip looked at him slightly before his eyes went to clarity. "I like blue too" he said shaking his gun slightly for emphasis.

Clarity smiled slightly. 

"Gotta get back to the ship and bond with Jefferson.Cover me!" Stein said leaping up from the ground and making a beeline for the ship.

"Cover me too." Ray said to Clarity he ran toward the ship to retrieve hs exo-suit.

"3...2...1.....Glitch!" Clarity whispered to herself as she glitched behind kronos. She was barefoot now convinced that her heels would get in the way. 

Kronos whirled around and clarity gasped. she instinctively glitched Kronos fist going straight through her as if she were a hologram. Kronos looked at his fist confused before looking up at her his head cocking to the side. Even though she couldn't see his face it was really a what the- kind of look.

"sorry i glitch" Clarity said with a wink before Electricity flew from her body as she sent Kronos flying back. Kronos went skidding backward his knee bent making a groove in the grass. Kronos glared behind his mask. Clarity smiled inwardly as she felt the now activated hum of Ray's exo-suit along with firestorms splicer. just when kronos was aiming for clarity who was too focused on the familiar hums to notice, a car slammed into him knocking a bomb he was prepared to throw at Rip and boardman away. 

" We go out for one lousy drink, and you guys somehow manage to pick a fight with Boba Fett." Cold said annoyed.

" Aldus!" Kendra worried over her now injured son. 

"We'll get you out of here! You're doing good." Carter praised his son as the two hawks took off into the sky.

Clarity glitched onto the ship as her teammates filed on.

"Professor Boardman has sustained severe internal injuries." Gideon informed.

"Prepare the MedBay to receive Professor Boardman and get us out of here!" Rip ordered.

"Course heading?" Gideon questioned.

"far away from here would be nice Gid!" Clarity told Gideon making Rip look at her in interest as Gideon successfully followed her command. 

"let's keep track Gid. Legends 1 cyberman 0." 

"Of course Clarity" Gideon responds.

"thanks Gid!" 

"Your welcome" Gideon responds.

"Oh Captain Hunter i must inform you that our cloaking shield and aft entrance have been significantly compromised." Gideon informed

"Yes, I can see that, Gideon. Station us in the temporal zone while I work on repairs." Rip said walking briskly over to a panel.

"Temporal zone?"

"Yeah, it's essentially a time limbo.We can hide out there for a bit.Another temporal jump would risk revealing our position."

"A time limbo? Astonishing." Steain grinned.

"Oh, there's something you people don't know about time travel? That's surprising, isn't it? Considering none of you have ever time traveled before!   
Bringing a family member from the past onto a timeship? Breaking out and carousing around the 1970s? We've barely begun, and already this is the worst, unmitigated disaster of my career!" Rip fumed.

Suddenly kendra punched Rip in the face and held him against the wall.

"I see why you got the hots for that one." Mick whispered to Carter.

"My son is hurt because of you.Who attacked us?" Kendra snapped.

"Something of a long story." Rip sighed.

"Better tell it fast, Rip, 'cause it doesn't look like the lady's in a patient mood." Cold said as suave as ever.

"Neither am I." Carter warned.

Rip sighed in defeat.His name is Chronos.He works for the Council of Time Masters.My former employers." Rip admitted.

"I thought you were a Time Master." Sara questioned.

"As I've expressed, time's not a linear thing. At some point I was, in fact, a Time Master." Rip said only for sara to punch him on the opposite side kendra had.

"Will you people please stop hitting me?" Rip asked his jaw immeasureably sore.

"Start telling the truth!" Sara ordered severely pissed off.

"I relinquished my position as a Time Master when I commandeered the Waverider.Chronos was clearly sent to bring me in." Rip explained.

"You lied to us." Sara accused. 

"Of course I lied to you.I needed your help you all barely said yes as it was."

"What about the legends part?" Jax asked.

"Ooh, you lied about that too, didn't you?" Snart accused.

"I chose you all because, a hundred years from now, your lives have minimal effect on the recorded timeline. I needed your help without disturbing the history of 2166." Rip admitted.

"So, we're like the opposite of legends." Jax pointed out.

"Give me one good reason why we shouldn't kill you." Rory growled.

"Ditto the arsonist."stein said his tone clipped.

"Because Gideon wouldn't listen to your commands and you'd be stuck here forever." Rip said eyes flicking to clarity waiting for her to object but she didn't. She sat down on the floor and didn't say a word.

"Great, so we're not an elite team of heroes on a sanctioned mission, sent to rid the future of its most horrific bad guy. Just a collection of nobodies who time really doesn't give a damn about." Rip said clearly feeling the effects of rip's lie coming crashing down.

"I didn't lie about the mission itself.  
Or the brutality and ruthlessness of Savage.Or my need for your help." Rip urged at this Clarity looked up biting her lip.

"I don't imagine you're the kind of guy who quits his job and takes on this kind of threat for altruistic reasons, so Rip, why don't you tell us: what did Vandal Savage do to you?" Ray asked him.

"The Time Masters discourage marriage.They urge against procreation even more.A Time Master should be free of any personal entanglements that might compromise him.But I fell in love, and we had a child.A boy. Jonas." Rip explained.

"Savage killed your family." Ray surmised.

"He slaughtered my family.And thousands of other families.And that body that I swore an oath to serve turned a blind eye.They continue to turn a blind eye.I won't.The last thing that my child saw in this world was that monster's face.You can be damn well sure that when Savage dies, the last face he sees will be mine." Rip vowed.

"I understand, given the circumstances, if you wish to return home.We can make the jump once the repairs are done, if and when Professor Boardman stabilizes.

"I think we all need a little time to consider our options." Stein said the team leaving the room. Rip remained wondering if he still had the power to defeat savage. He also wondered idly why Gideon had listened to clarity when he specifically said not to. The girl was a bit of a puzzle. 

-In a room on the wave rider-

Clarity frowned and her eyes swam with an emotion that just screamed betrayal. Another time travelling liar. Another reverse flash. She had believed him. She let him fill her with hope that she could actually be something and now it was all a lie. A mistake. A glitch. That was all she would ever be. 

"Watch it!" Mick snapped at Ray when a blast went off from his suit almost injuring the bald man. 

"Sorry. Sorry." Ray apoligized.

"What's the point of us even giving this a second thought? Rip has already seen the future.He knows exactly what's in store for each of us." Ray said starting to rant.

'just like the reverse flash' Clarity thought to herself as she gripped her skirt tightly. 

Might as well have stayed dead, 'cause the world doesn't need any of us.You're just a lost assassin, You're just a pair of good-for-nothing criminals-"

"I can live with that." Rory said.

"Well, I can't.Can't live with somebody putting a cap on my destiny.I've spent my whole life working to be something greater by becoming something smaller. Then some guy comes along and tells me that being the Atom is as insignificant as an actual atom."

"At least an atom has a purpose. I'm just a glitch. A systematic error. A mistake."Clarity said the lights flickering as she spoke. 

"That's not what he said.Rip said that in his future we're nobodies, but this mission is about changing the future. I mean, if we have the power to change the world, don't you think we have the power to change our own fate?" Sara questioned.

"For better or for worse." Snart agreed with sara. 

"That's a very good point." Ray said as he silently wondered about Clarity's response. How could she think of herself as nothing? She certainly wasn't a nothing to him. Or the rest of his friends he quickly mentally tacked on.

"What do you think, Gideon?" Rip asked.

"I calculate a less than 6% likelihood that they decide to go on with the mission." Gideon said.

"I meant about the repairs." Rip said annoyed.

"And there has been another unfortunate consequence of Chronos's attack. Care to hear about it? " Gideon questioned.

"Not really." Rip responded.

The rest of the team walked in the room in time to hear Rip's little spiel after carter and kendra had told him about aldus's demise.

"Don't torture yourself with recriminations. One of the great lessons of time travel is that many things cannot be changed. Time wants to happen. Chronos, even Vandal, won't be the only enemy we face.Very often, it will be time itself." Rip explained eyes widening a bit when the team walked in. He hadn't expected them to make up their minds so quickly if at all. 

"Whether it wants to happen or not, we're gonna change time, erase Savage's future, and earn our rightful place in history." Ray said firmly.

"Dr.Palmer is correct. We may not be legends in your time, Captain, but we are going to decide our own fates." Stein said as the team gathered around the table.

"I don't give a damn about being a legend, as long as we end Savage once and for all." Carter said shayera at his side nodding in agreement.

"I can get down with that." Jax said.

"i'm a glitch. It would be disappointing if i didn't cause at least one in the timeline." Clarity said with a shy smirk pushing up her glasses a habit she had stolen from her roommate felicity. She had watched her friend do it so much that it became habit for her. Felicity in turn had stolen her habit of chewing on pens when she thought. Claritygave rip a slight nod. She still didn't fully trust Rip but she figured the best way to keep her friends safe from yet another time traveler was to stick close to him. Besides Savage was a huge threat and he couldn't be ignored. On the other hand Rip's emotions when speaking of his family were too real to have been faked. The emotion was to raw.

"And our malcontents?" Stein questioned.

" I like killing people." Rory stated

"We're in. For now." Cold translated. 

"So how do we find this guy?" Sara asked.

"Professor Boardman had a theory about that. I've already had Gideon plot a course." Rip said as he sat down the team going to their chairs as Rip pushed the lever forward with a new determination. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hey guys sorry for the wait! But it's finally up! i'll try to update again as soon as i can but while your waiting could you guys comment and answer these questions?

1\. Should clarity be paired with anyone? If so who do you think it should be?

2\. Should i create my own missions for the team to go on or just stick to the episodes?

3\. Should i make some chapters that just have the team going about daily life on the wave rider?

4\. Should Rip learn about the reverse flashes time traveling stunt?

5\. Out of snart and captain cold who should clarity befriend first?

6\. what is your guy's favorite thing about legends of tomorrow?

7\. Should i have dopple gangers make an appearance or just leave the dopple on the flash?

8\. Should i give clarity an origin story? 

9\. What is your favorite thing about clarity?

10\. Should there be more clarity gideon interaction? 

11\. What's your least favorite thing about clarity?

12\. When do you want a next chapter and how long would you like it?

13\. What do you all think clarity's background is like?

14\. What should Mick's nickame for clarity be? it can't be skirt because that belongs to kara. Ray's is haircut. you get the gist.

15\. What do you want to know most about clarity? 

16\. How do you think the characters relationship with her will go?

17\. what is the thing you hate about clarity?

and that's all i got for now!!! thanks for answering!!(please answer in the comments they really help me alot and if you send me big long paragraphs that'll inspire me to update a lot faster because it let's me know you people are actually interested!! ut if your not into that even a few words would me much appreciated. your all my fellow dc fans and i love getting feedback. Updates will be more frequent now i promise!!! Thanks for reading and comment if you haven't! oh and the questions are just guidelines or options! feel free to ask me your own and i might answer!


	4. Ch 4: Whoops

"And we've arrived. Gideon, if you wouldn't mind camouflaging us as an alpine meadow, perhaps?" Rip announced then questioned his AI companion.

" What are you complaining about now? It's not like we time-jumped." Snart said to mick who was leaned forward in his seat palm rubbing his head which was sore.

"I hate flying, especially in whatever this thing is." Mick responded clearly annoyed at his growing headaches.

"Where exactly are we?" Carter asked standing up out of his seat.

" We're still in 1975, right? " Kendra questioned Ri'p going along with her mate.

"Indeed. October 1975 on the fjords of northern Norway." Rip said getting up and walking into his office his trench coat flowing behind him as he walked.

"Sounds like a vacation." Snart pointed out.

"Which we can take as soon as the threat of Savage has been neutralized, Mr. Snart." Rip instantly responded.

"That's Aldus's notebook." Carter observed as Rip took the book off his desk walking back over to the group with it in his grasp.

"Now he theorized that Savage might be here, and if he's right, and if we can capture Savage, then at least Professor Boardman didn't die in vain." Rip said."Can't we just go back and save Aldus?" kendra queried.

"He was our son." Carter pointed out.

"Look, I'm sorry. We can't go back and change events in which we participated. Time would fold in on itself, creating a temporal vortex.

"Which sounds way cooler than it is." Ray said backing RIp up.

"Ooh yeah. Not fun." Clarity agreed her mind flashing back to when barry created a time portal to go back and save his mother and then that lovely swirling vortex had appeared in the sky.

"Forgetting physics for a second, shouldn't we figure out what Savage is doing in Norway?" Sara asked the group.

"Rebirth of the vikings?" Clarity guessed.

"Good guess but according to Gideon, there is a large meeting of terrorists and fringe groups looking to buy illegal arms." Rip said as he peered at the screen in front of him.

"Close enough" Clarity shrugged.

"Now that sounds like a vacation." Mick smiled from his seat.

"Arms dealers and terrorists aren't exactly our kind of people, but they're the next best thing." Snart said translating once again for Mick as he leaned toward sara who outwardly appeared unamused. But inwardly she thought that snart was flirting with her. She brushed it off. Probably too many dollar beers at the bar.

"Well, looks like you and your lapdog get to earn your keep." Carter said.

"I'm no one's lapdog, bird-man." Mick warned is tone sounding a bit pissed.

"Good job Giddy" Clarity praised.

"Thank you clarity" Gideon responded pridefully.

"So what exactly does one wear to a black market arms bazaar, anyway?" Kendra asked arms crossed.

" The Waverider has a fabrication room which can fashion temporally-indigenous, uh, fashion."

Rip informed the team. He took a few cautious steps away as he saw clarity's eyes brighten. They literally glowed for a second.

"You've got a room that makes clothing?" Jax asked

"Doesn't everyone?" Rip responded flippantly.

"oh my gosh i knew this was a freaking tardis!!" Clarity glitched a bright smile on her face. She couldn't hold in her excitement any longer. Sparks flew from her finger tips falling into the grates below her.

"it is not a tardis" Rip stated firmly.

"yes it is!" Clarity sung with a twirl syphoning her excess energy into the center console as her fingers gliding along the metal.

"Oh i wanna hear this" Snart voiced with a smirk as he goaded clarity on.

It was nice to see the girl smiling again. Back in that storage room she had looked way to down in snarts opinion. Even when he had met her when he was fighting the flash she had a smile when she had greeted him. To see the smile gone earlier had just felt wrong to the ice villain. Like if the stars stopped shining. Snart liked to have constants. The glitch smiling was simply one of those constants. Similar to Barry being a hero and a nuisance or cisco flirting with his sister. 

Ray couldn't help his own smile. Clarity was right this was such a tardis. Rip was just too prideful too admit it. Plus clarity's smile and excitement were contagious. Her smile literally lit up the room the lights increasing in their intensity. 

"It's not a tardis" Rip repeated.

"Shhh.....let the girl talk" Sara said as she leaned against snart nudging him slightly. He smirked back.

"You've got the time traveler in a trench coat -you" Clarity said poking Rip in the chest. Rip hummed in response.

"a ship that can fly through time and space!" Clarity said doing a little twirl as she gestured to the ship they were all in.

"An Ai type of intelligence that takes care of your every need" Clarity said.

"Glad i'm appreciated" Gideon stated.

"oh without a doubt Giddy" Clarity said.

"It has grates on the floor, this is a center console, it's a freaking tardis!!" Clarity Rambled palms now flat on the console.

"it's not a tardis" rip mumbled.

"on the contrary captain i am inclined to agree with Clarity. They hold many similarities to the 21st century sci-fi series Doctor Who. I believe the actor Arthur darvill may have even been your ancestor. you bear a striking resemblance." Gideon said an image of a rip look a like popping up on the screen.

"i knew i recognized you!" Ray cheered the answer finally hitting him. That must've been why Rip had looked so damn familiar.

"you watch doctor who?" Snart asked eye brow raised.

"no.... my ex-girlfriend was in love with it" Ray explained thinking of felicity.

"Clarity 1 Captain hunter 0. Might i remind you that the arms deal is going down in three hours?" Gideon questioned.

"Yes right okay to the fabrication room. Gideon what are you keeping score for?" Rip said leading the group.

"I thought Clarity would want me to. So I decided to go ahead and start."

"awww thanks Giddy!" Clarity said as she glitched for a moment.

"All right, first thing we need to do is work up a plan." Ray said as the team walked down the hall of the wave rider.

"Got a lot of experience infiltrating criminal gatherings? Didn't think so. I'm calling the shots." Snart responded.

"Actually, I'm in charge, in case any of you have forgotten." Rip said to both snart and Gideon though he knew the AI wouldn't hear the double meaning.

"No, I remember. I just don't care." Snart responded.

"Do I need to remind any of you that I'm a Time Master? Making discreet alterations to the timeline is what I do, so we're not just gonna charge into the past like a bull into a china shop" Rip said firmly.

"Half of what you've told us about the mission turned out to be lies." Mick responded.

"None of you have ever encountered Vandal Savage before. I have, and I'm telling you now, you are making a big mistake." Rip said.

" Already did that when we trusted you." Ray scoffed.

"Back soon, Captain." Mick said.

-timeskip-

"So why don't clarity and I get to play terrorist?" Jax questioned as he and clarity walked by the water Kendra and Carter walking behind them outside.

"This is just a kidnapping. No need for your nuclear fire power or her sparking personality. Savage'll be one of the buyers. Once we get eyes on, hang back. We'll boost him once this is all over." Snart said.

"Any sign of him?"Carter asked mace propped up on his shoulder.

"No" Snart sighed into the mic,

"This isn't good" Clarity muttered. As the team bid and won a missile attracting unwanted attention from both savage and damian darhk.

"I got a feeling you guys might want to get those helmets of yours on." Jax said.

"Damnit we're too far away by the time we run there they'll be done fighting. Clarity think you can glitch us there?" Jax asked her.

"i-i've never Glitched with another person before" Clarity stuttered.

"well there's a first time for everything right?" Jax asked holding his hand out.

"okay but just warning you your going to feel a tingle" Clarity warned forcing her emotions to calm. She had glitched a million times before. This should be fine. She hoped.

'1...2...3...Glitch' She thought as she glitched teleporting both her and jax to the teams location.

" You screwed that up pretty good." Jax said as Clarity successfully glitched them both to the teams location.

"I had it handled."Stein replied.

"I like how you actually believe that." Jaxx replied as the two merged into firestorm.

" Aah! Ugh! Um, we got a nuclear bomb here." Sara called.

"coming!' Clarity called glitching over.

"Ray! What did you do?" Sara asked Ray immediately flying out of the bomb as Clarity arrived the bomb going from two minutes to 1:00.

"I didn't do anything. It must have a fail-safe."

"it can't go off without a spark" Clarity said as she began to drain the bomb of it's electricity. Suddenly the bomb hit 30 seconds. 

"there is no way i can drain it in 30 seconds!" Clarity panicked glitching the light's flickering.

"Professor, Jax, we need you!" Sara called.

"Stein says we have to get to a minimum safe distance. Clarity?" Jax asked.

"Please don't explode-Glitch" Clarity said teleporting jax the bomb and herself to an island that was a minimum safe distance away.

"sorry that's all i got" Clarity panted. She had never glitched that far before. Clarity glitched a few yards away ducking behind a huge rock that looked like a good place to die in if this went bad.

"oh sweet i'm alive. Good job Jax" Clarity sighed in relief.

Jax grinned offering her a hand. She smiled taking it. 

"Well, I'm really glad you were the one calling the shots." Ray said the team now back on the wave rider.

"I had it under control until the Professor started picking fights with the PLO." Snart denied.

"You let your ego endanger our entire mission." Carter fumed.

"No, Mr. Rory's temper got completely out of control.

" I thought we were friends, Professor." Mick said.

"At least there's one less nuclear bomb on the planet."Kendra said.

Clarity simply slid to the floor in the console room not bothering to move to a chair. She was exhausted. Too much glitching. Way Way way too much glitching. She felt drained. She needed rest and time for her body to recharge. She was beat. Not to mention emotionally exhausted as well as physically. It wasn't the actual glitching that had her so drained. It was the distance that she glitched and the fact that she had to use her own elecectricity to teleport jax twice and a nuclear bomb. 

"Hear, hear. Now you all deserve a hearty congratulations. Not only did you fail to capture Savage, you exposed yourselves and your powers to him, giving away the element of surprise for now and all time. Well done, team." Rip said.

"We don't need the element of surprise. We know he's in Norway, so let's find him-"Carter started to rage. 

Unfortunately, we now have larger problems than Savage. If only you'd have listened to me about the dangers of upsetting the timeline." Rip sighed. 

"What are you talking about?" Kendra questioned. 

"While you were busy saving Norway from nuclear annihilation" Rip began.

" You're welcome, Norway." Rory grunted.

"Savage sent one of his cronies back to the site of the arms sale. Anyone care to guess what he found?" Rip asked as Ray looked down at the arm of suit.

" Whoops." Ray said.

"I am unversed in modern American colloquialisms. Is "Whoops" slang for "Oh"? Gideon questioned her holographic head appearing. 

"Yes, Dr. Palmer seems to have thrown a spanner in the works for the entire timeline." Rip fumed.

"Come again?" Cold asked cooly standing leaning against the wall. 

"Armed with Dr. Palmer's future technology, Savage's engineers develop a weapon far more destructive than anything here in 1975.This is Central City in 2016. At least it was.I'm not sure what the neo-fascists who took control of it are calling it these days." Rip said.

The lights of the ship all dimmed slightly as Clarity took on a look of horror. No not again. They didn't seriously speed up savage's rise to power did they? Some heroes they were. Clarity frowned cursing herself. She should have felt that something was off with rays suit. Now that Rip pointed it out she could sense a slight difference in the hum she feels. Like when a singers voice is auto tuned. it always has something missing.

"There must be a way to correct this somehow." Martin said in horror. 

"Fortunately, Gideon is just showing us a forecast of the future you've all created. Time is like cement. It takes time to become permanent. In this case, until Savage's team have worked out the mystery of your future technology and molded it to their own ends. And when they do, what you see here is no longer just a forecast. This- Rip sighed-This is history."

"So thanks to Raymond leaving a piece of his suit in the past, the rest of us don't have a future to go back to?" Cold questioned pacing around the table.

"Unless we do something to change this course of events, the future will become immutable." Rip affirmed leaning over the console. 

"Exactly how much time do we have?" Ray questioned feeling immense regret. 

"Until Savage's weapons team reverse-engineer your tech." Rip replied testily

Clarity still sat on the floor the palm of her hand flat on the floor she breathed slowly and forced herself to tune out the teams conversation. She focused hard on the whirring feeling RAy's suit gave off. Then she began to search letting her mind wander, she let her form flicker and she searched for the piece of rays suit. She felt planes, cars, hospital equipment, lights, and other various electronic devices but so far couldn't find his tiny itsy bitsy suit piece. 

"We're talking 1970s terrorists with 21st-century weapons. And since we don't know where Savage went" MArtin started but was cut off by ray. 

"We don't have to find Savage. We just have to find the other piece of my suit. Which shrinks because it's made of an alloy which mimics intra-molecular compression of dwarf star, thus emitting Alpha Particles." Ray said hope in his eyes. 

"So we just need to be able to track them. Fortunately, Alpha Particles are highly trackable." Stein grinned

"Yet unheard of in the 1970s. It's like we're trapped in the Stone Age." Ray said. 

"I'll have you know that I was researching Alpha Particles when you were eating crayons." Martin said.

"So to track that piece of Raymond's super-suit, we just need to talk to?" Snart questioned. 

"Me. 25-year-old me, rather." Martin elaborated. 

"You two are just in time."Rip said his voice stating that he in no way shape or form approved of this plan.

"Show them, Kendra." Carter urged the two walking inside with a newspaper clipping. 

"Aldus was carrying this when he was killed.It's a newspaper article about an Egyptian dagger." Kendra said passing rip the piece of paper.

"The one Savage used to kill us." Carter added on.

"In Central City, we learned that objects associated with the night of our deaths can also be used to kill Savage." Kendra continued.

"According to Aldus's notes, the dagger needs to be wielded in conjunction with an incantation inscribed on it." carter added on. the two hawks already finishing each others sentences. 

"What does this incantation say?" Martin asked his tone urgent.

"I don't know. I can't read the language." Kendra said.

It's okay.I'll help you remember." Carter said taking kendra away.

"Splendid. Now, as for the dagger-" Rip started.

" You need someone to steal it." Ray said knowingly.

"Okay, fine. Whatever. I'll do it. Article says it was purchased by some rich Russian douche bag named Sasha Mahnovski." Snart said reading the paper.

"I'll go with you." Ray said.

"I already got a partner."

"Who I trust even less than you."

"Look, you're more than welcome to go with them. Just don't take along any of your future tech." Rip said before an argument could start.

"Oy! Where do you think you're going?" Rip questioned stein seeing him about to leave. 

"To break into my old lab and bring us back the particle tracker." Stein logically stated.

"Fine, but perhaps, you should take Jefferson and Sara with you to act as your intermediaries. Look, interacting with yourself in the past can have catastrophic effects upon the future." Rip warned.

"Fascinating. Let's go." Martin said.

"Setting a course for the United States, Captain." Gideon informed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

and that's all for now folks! next chapter should come out soon! comment comment comment! 

also this saturday or sunday depending on how my weekend goes clarity's origin story will be out! Or the first chapter of it anyways! okay so for the ships vote now cause it'll have to be decided soon cause i hate love triangles. They annoy me so cast your votes! oh and for your vote to qualify you must give me a minimum of four reasons as to why you think they should be together. 

Sara:

Rip:

Ray:

Mick:

also just letting you know. 2,000 words is going to be the minimum chapter length from now on. Counting this little authors note it rounds out to around to like 3,000 words so yay me! But anyways i want this to be your guy's story as well. So if you have any ideas or other ships you would like to see then i would be beyond happy to comply. Oh and last thing i promise just a few more questions for my lovely readers.

1\. How powerful do you think clarity should be?

2\. Do you think any of the characters are acting ooc? 

3\. what do you think clarity's backstory is like? 

4\. Who do you think she would be cute with? non-romantically speaking of course.

5\. Should Clarity talk with stein about her trust issues since he also knows about thawne?

6\. What types of powers should clarity have? i mean what electricity related powers would you like her to eventually discover or gain? i mean i know which ones i want to give her but you guys might have more ideas than me.

7\. If you have told me 4 reasons for who you want clarity shipped with then this one goes right along with it. What's the ship name you want them to have? this could be for the friends one as well. 

8\. Last one for now: What do you both like and hate about my story? 

Oh and if you guys have any questions or comments for me please by all means! any feedback is welcomed! except for grammar cause i already know. But anyways like i've told you a thousand times comment!


	5. ch 5: whoops pt 2

"we do have chairs you know" Rip said to Clarity who was still sitting in her spot in the corner. Her fellow legends excluding the hawks were off the wave rider for the break in and retrieval of the microscopic piece of Ray's suit.

"comfy corner" She responded with a slight shrug.

"want to tell me why you didn't go off with the others?" Rip asked as he looked over the console at Clarity.

'because i trust you as much as eobard thawne' Clarity thought to herself sadly. She wished she could trust the time traveling man but with the stunt he just pulled. It was just far too risky. After all what else could he be hiding?

"break ins aren't really my thing" Clarity said aloud Rip none the wiser about clarity's uncertain thoughts about him.

Rip hummed. "I thought not" Rip agreed looking back down at the console. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the blurred color of clarity's suit which was one of the brightest blue materials rip had ever set eyes on. Not to mention the shoes were the same shade. She hadn't been kidding when she had said BRIGHT blue.

"Besides from the feel of that hum the tardis needs bit of work" Clarity says as she stands up using the wall as a support.

"It's not.... oh forget it. hum?" Rip questions his eyebrows drawing to together intrigue written clear across his face looking up.

"yeah hum. Like a-a beat, a vibe, a pulse" Clarity said. "it's one of err a part of my powers I guess.I can sense anything technological that uses electricity to power it. I mean I could sense the waverider the moment I woke up on that rooftop"

"you can sense the waverider in it's cloaked form?" Rip asked but his question went on unanswered as Clarity rambled on.

"you know I probably could've found that piece of ray's suit if it was bigger. The bigger the thing is the more electricity it uses and the stronger the hum becomes. Although that could also be because future tech has a distinct hum that's super different from the tech of 2016. I can always sense future tech pretty well for some reason. Like that cyberman-"

"Chronos?" Rip interjected.

"Yup" Clarity said leaning a bit more on the console. Clarity figured there was no harm in talking about her powers with Rip. After all he was from the future so he probably knows everything about her already.

Clarity bit her lip in thought as she stared down at the photo of savage. She knew standing around on the wave rider wasn't going to help anybody. She had to do something. She may not be apart of either of the retrieval missions but there was one thing she was certain that she could do. The bonus was that she didn't have to stand to do it. 

"Savage likes being rich right?" CLarity asked in thought.

"sorry what?" Rip asked.

"Savage he likes to get comfy. Place himself in the limelight. Not directly in the spotlight but close enough that he can pull some strings to set his plans in motion" Clarity said her mind whirring a plan forming inside her mind. 

"yeah so?" RIp asked.

"So i can track him! i just need aldus's notebook!" Clarity said her form glitching with new vigor and she jumped upward in glee as she went to go find the hawks. 

"ummm not in here..." Clarity said as she checked rooms.

"not there..." Clarity said now in the kitchen. 

"Gid do you know where kendra and carter are?" Clarity asked realizing that gid would know exactly where they are I mean duh. Sometimes her excitement can get the better of her so she ends up taking the long way to do things when a simpler way is just sitting in front of her.

"of course. they are down this hall way two doors to your right" Gideon informed.

"thanks gid. Love ya!" Clarity said her fingers to her lips as she blew a kiss to the ceiling. 

"Anything for my creator" Gideon said her tone happy.

Clarity beamed. before she followed Gideon's instructions. She knocked and place her hand over her eyes as she entered the room.

"okay if you two are having some kind of egyptin angry sex thing tell me now so i don't accidentally scar myself" Clarity said as she entered the room.

Carter looked at Clarity confused but, kendra couldn't help it. Clarity's comment had suceeded in getting a laugh out of her. It was something she needed after aldus's demise. 

"n-no we're good Clarity" Kendra stated with a smile. 

"okay! phew that was a relief. Honestly wasn't sure what i was going to be walking in on but anyways could i borrow Aldus's Journal?" Clarity asked her voice quieting slightly toward the end of her sentence.

"uh.. Sure Clarity." Kendra said passing her the book.

"Not a singe" Clarity vowed her hand comfortingly on kendra's shoulder before she went to walk out.

"what d you need it for?" Carter asked causing clarity to stop in the doorway and glance over her shoulder. She smiled. 

"I'm going to find Savage." Clarity said before she walked out.

"May i ask what the plan is?" Gideon asked clarity.

"it's simple GId. Everyone has quirks. Little preferences that they can never seem to shake. When they reincarnate it seems like they don't lose those quirks. All we have to do is comb through this then find what matches up with savage. No one knows quirks quite like i do...What do you think Giddy?" Clarity asked.

"it's a charming idea" Gideon approved.

"okay let's do this..." Clarity muttered flipping the journal open and starting to read.

-half hour later-

"might i suggest a faster method?" Gideon suggested once clarity was a bout to pull out a laptop. 

"sure Gid. What did you have in mind?" Clarity questioned.

"if you enter the wave rider's computer systems you and i will be able to complete your plan 65% faster" Gideon informed.

"alrighty then. Move over Gid. I'm coming in!" Clarity exlcaimed as she ran at the console glitching right before she would hit it and entered the wave riders circuitry systems. 

"We have lived many days in our multiple lives kendra.....but today has got to be the strangest we've ever shared"Carter says as the two hawks walk in the console room to look at the hologram of the knife only to have heard and seen clarity's conversation with Gideon.

"Not a singe" Kendra said holding up aldus's journal and passing it to her soulmate.

"like i said" carter affirmed. 

-with Clarity-

"whoa this is amazing" CLarity said as she stared at the virtual world around her. 

"let's get to work shall we?" Gideon suggested coming to greet her.

"yeah" Clari

-Time skip-

"Oh, wonderful. Another unauthorized passenger. That worked out so splendidly last time." Rip said entering the console room seeing martin's younger self on board.

"It's all right. He was just leaving." Martin deflected

"I'll show you out." Jax told the younger stein with a tilt of his head. 

"So, have we met before? In a manner of speaking. Have a wonderful life, Martin. I mean that sincerely." Martin told his younger self. 

"I'm not even going to ask." RIp said as he gave off a disapproving air. 

 

Suddenly Clarity GLitched out of the console practically falling on the floor but Sara steadied her before she could fall. Clarity was panicked her blue eyes wide with worry. She spun around to face.

"Clarity were you just-" MArtin asked her but Clarity cut him off. 

"n-no time! we made a huge mistake! they never should have gone to get tat dagger!" Clarity exclaimed.

"why not?" Sara asked concerned.

"because the house. It belongs to-" CLarity started to reveal but was cut off by Gideon. 

"Captain Hunter, we're getting an incoming communicae Mr. Snart on Mr. Rory's comm unit." Gideon informed.

"On speaker." Rip instantly commanded.

"I'll make this short. The owner of the mansion we burgled is Vandal Savage. He's really interested in meeting you guys, especially our feathered friends."

"They have the dagger." Rip said.

"And Savage has them." Sara pointed out.

"Doesn't matter. Just get me close enough, and I'll do what needs to be done." Carter vowed. 

"I have the coordinates. Gid punch em in" Clarity told her.

"of course Clarity" Gideon replied.

"Let's do this." Rip said.

-at savage's house-

"Your friends are cowards." Savage said gun aimed at Mick's head.

"They'll be here." Ray insisted.

"They're taking too long. They need an incentive" Savage said about to pull the trigger when a blast of fire shot at him causing him to recoil from mick and stand up. Everyone's heads snapped upwards to see firestorm standing confidently on the balcony above.

"The burning man." Vandal sneered.

"I don't just burn, pal. I blast things too." Jax told him before firing a blast at savage that sent him hurtling across the room. Savage collided with the brick wall the momentum of jax's blast forcing him through it. Rocks crashing into his back as he landed harshly on the cold wet ground. 

"Hey, you okay?" JAx questioned mick.

"I'm pissed." Mick said from the floor.

Clarity glitched intothe room landing beside jax. 

"i'd back up if were you" She advised before electricity flew from her finger tips. She accomplished what Snart and ray had been trying to do in a matter of seconds.

"Whoa" Ray muttered amazed.

"Cmon teams outside" Clarity smiled.

"you think that pathetic blast could beat me? I am Vandal-" Savage's roar was cut off as electricity hurled at him sending him flying backwards again this time hitting his head on a rock. A gash at the side of his forehead.

"we should get moving." Jax urged.

"It's all good. Savage is down." Jax said as the five of them met up with the rest of the team.

"Savage is not defeated by earthly means." Carter responded.

 

Well, I hit him with a nuclear blast and Clarity shocked him pretty good so, you know, not that earthly." Jax shot back.

"Go get that son of a bitch." Snart growled pissed about what the guy had done to mick.

"Are you ready to end this?" Carter asked Kendra.

"We've only been waiting 4,000 years." Kendra replied the two hawks taking off into the sky. 

"We got company."Mick said.

"Friends of Savage." Rip sighed.

"You'll be needing this. Don't leave any pieces of it behind this time." Rip told a sheepish Ray who took the suit from the time master.

"i wonder how well they can see in the dark" Clarity said her eyes glowing and the flashlights the men were holding all exploded.

"neat trick" Snart commented.

"i dabble" Clarity said before glitching away to face the guards.

The battle soon consumed the entire yard. Rip shooting his gun from a single spot in the yard. RAy and firestorm taking guards out from above. Snart racing around the yard as Clarity glitched and controlled electricity that shot out from a street light with a flick of her wrist. Her lightning only adding to the fire of Mick's gun. It was a frenzy but soon the battle ended and they all raced to Kendra and Carter.

Clarity gasped as they all rounded the corner Ray reacting first firing a shot at Savage before he could kill Kendra as well as Carter.

"Carter." Ray breathed/

"He's lost. Get Kendra before Savage recovers." Rip said.

"Come on, we can still kill this bastard." Snart urged.

"Kendra is the only one who can." Rip repleid. 

"We gotta go. "Kendra needs medical attention." Ray pointed out.

"Gideon, get us underway as soon as Firestorm and the Atom are onboard." Rip said firing his gun at the men chasing them.

"Get her to the MedBay now."Rip told mick who nodded Clarity leading the way for the arsonist.

-timeskip-

"How's Kendra?" Rip asked as he and martin appeared in the control room.

"The same." Sara sighed despondently.

"So what now?" Jax asked the question on everyone's mind.

" Now? Now it's up to you." Rip told his glum crew. His eyes immediately going to Clarity who was sat in what he was now subconsciously calling the comfy corner. 

"To do what, Rip? Last I checked, every time we try to do anything, it all goes to crap."

"Oh, once again I must disagree with you. Thanks to Miss Lance, Dr. Palmer's future technology is no longer in the hands of Vandal Savage's black market weapons designers." Rip said.

"But it didn't do anything to change the fate of your world." MArtin rebutted.

"No. Vandal Savage will still rise to power in the year 2166." Rip admitted.

"And your family will still die?" JAx asked standing up.

" So what you're really asking is, do we want to fish or cut bait? Return to 2016 and live out the rest of our lives as insignificant losers or"

"Make another play at becoming legends. Figure out how to end Savage and save the world." RAy said finishing off the more positive side of snarts proposal.

"Preferably, without causing any more nuclear explosions." Stein said.

"Savage has my attention." Mick said mainly to cold.

"Look, we didn't know Carter from Adam, but if you take out one of my crew, you better pay the price." Cold said.

"Surely Captain Hunter has a sound plan." Stein said.

"What about you?" Stein asked Jax.

"You're asking me?" JAx questioned shocked.

"I didn't give you much of a choice the first time, did I?" Martin responded.

" Well, I say we kick Savage's ass." Jax said.

"For Carter." Clarity added on Glitching to stand next to Jax. 

"For Carter." Everyone agreed.

"So, Captain. Where are we going next?" Sara questioned.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

and thats all for now guys! i hope you liked it!! and now for a few questions for you all! 

*ahem* for Clarity's Origin story 

1.how do you think she met team flash?

2\. how do you think she got her powers?

3\. Did she fall into a coma like barry or just instantly freak?

4\. when and how did felicity find ou?

5\. Why did cisco giver her her name?

6\. How powerful do you think clarity truly is? 

7\. Do you think i should describe the vitual world?

and thats all for now folks! please comment! i love getting them! you guys are really helpful! thank you so much for reading my story!


	6. Ch 6: Time team

"We've arrived in Leipzig, Germany, the most current location for Vandal Savage. And by the way, Captain, you are urgently needed in the MedBay." Gideon said.

"I thought she'd stabilized!" Rip said as he rushed down the hall. He couldn't lose the one thing that could kill that monster. Kendra was a means to an end. A means to saving his family and the entire future from Savage's reign of tyranny.

"As did I." Martin said as he greeted Rip the two men running to the med bay.

"Carter! Where's Carter?" Kendra panicked as she awoke fro her comatose state.

"He's gone, Kendra. I'm so sorry." Martin explained to the poor injured girl. He couldn't imagine the pain she was going through. On second thought he had just experienced that pain. He felt even worse.

"Gideon, turn that bloody noise off!" Rip yelled pissed. Kendra was right. They shouldn't have left carter there. Who knows what Savage is doing in an attempt to defile Carter's remains.

"Yes, Captain." Gideon answered immediately.

"What happened?" Ray asked rushing into the room concerned.

"Miss Saunders appears to have had a complication." Martin answered.

"Yeah I know, what kind of complication?" Ray asked.

"How could you leave him?" Kendra cried out brokenly tears streaming down her face. Before she went still.

" Is she -?" Ray trailed off panicked.

" MedBay gave her a sedative, but obviously her condition is worsening." Martin explained worried for kendra. This wasn't good.

-in the console room-

"Pieces of the dagger have apparently broken off and are, as we speak, en route to her heart." Rip explained to the horribly wearied and bored members of the team. Clarity sat in her corner as everyone else either stood restlessly or sat defeated and drained.

"Can't we just time jump into the future where they got the stuff that can fix her?" Jax asked. The future would make this so much easier. From the worry he was feeling from stein he knew just how grave her condition was and she didn't have long either.

"This ship is from that very same future and has, thus far, been unsuccessful in saving her." Rip answered one half of firestorm.

"Kendra wouldn't survive the time jump anyway." Snart said.

" I pay attention." Snart said at Rip's pointed look.

"To sum up, Carter Hall is dead, the girlfriend's not too far behind, Vandal Savage is sitting pretty in 1975, which we're all stuck in. That how the plan supposed to work, Rip?" Mick questioned.

"Obviously not, but the mission is simple. We stop Vandal Savage here in the past and we save the future." Rip said.

"Simple don't mean easy, Captain." Snart pointed out.

"Oh, I never said it was. The benefit of being a Time Master is that the length and breadth of history gives one perspective. I've seen darker days. I've seen men of steel die and dark knights fall, and even then I accomplished my mission no matter what" Rip stated.

Clarity glitched into the wave rider once again. She still felt that it was her fault Carter died. If she had just hacked the system quicker then none of this would have happened. If she had just felt chronos's hum sooner or that Ray's suit had felt off then none of this would have happened. It was all her fault. No pep talk was going to change that. So she went to the one person that would make her feel better. Her invention. Her life's work. The one person who she knew that she could trust 100%. Her friend. Gideon.

"How does she do that?" Martin muttered amazed.

"Gray! Not now" Jax hissed.

"Guess sparky doesn't like our odds either" mick whispered to Snart. Snart smirked.

"Gideon, what is our status?" Rip questioned leaning heavily on the console wishing to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"When the Waverider was attacked by Chronos, the Jumpship was damaged. Unless you make repairs, we will be unable to-"

"Wait, Jumpship?" Jax asked.

"It's a small expeditionary vessel at the belly of the Waverider you're a mechanic! You have a look at it." Rip said.

"Uh auto mechanic. Uh tardisy spaceship." Jax pointed out. Clearly emphasizing that he has no idea how to fix it.

Rip merely gave him a look.

"Okay, if you've got a set of wrenches, I'll see what I can do." Jax sighed giving in.

"What about the rest of us? Do we just sit?" Mick questioned.

"Capital idea, Mr.Rory. You're not nearly as thick as most people say." Rip said.

"Thick does that mean stupid?" Mick questioned.

"Is that your son? He looks like you." Sara said coming up behind him.Rip jumped and snapped the watch shut.

"Sorry. Trained by League of Assassins, sneaking up on people is kind of our thing." Sara apoligized.

"I'd like to be alone for a moment." Rip insisted.

"You don't actually have a plan, do you? And that speech wasn't about convincing us.It was about convincing you. Didn't work, did it?" Sara questioned the now gloomy time master.

"Not particularly, no. Hence my desire to be alone."

"So we can't kill Savage." Sara started.

"Oh, I see you've grasped the concept of immortality, - well done." Rip congratulated.

"Maybe we could slow him down. Now, Ra's al Ghul taught me a thing or two about fighting powerful adversaries. If you can't kill your enemy, weaken him. If you can't cut off his head, take his heart."

"Mr.al Ghul was quite the poet." Rip said.

"Back at the weapons auction, Savage was trying to SELL his nuke." Sara said emphasizing the word sell.

"Money is power." Rip said turning to Sara catching on.

"Take away Savage's fortune and he's just a regular guy with a really long lifespan." Sara grinned.

"It certainly would set his plan for world domination back a few decades." Rip said standing up.

"So where does Vandal Savage keep his money in 1975?" Sara questioned.

"I think i can help with that" Clarity said as she popped out of a light. She pushed her glasses up with a smile by the center.

Sara raised a brow at her. "you can?" Sara questioned in disbelief.

"Don't look so shocked Miss Lance. A one Felicity Smoak was ranked #2 in the national informative technology competition at age 19. Clarity was ranked # 1 at the same age. Am i correct?" Gideon asked a certain bite of sass entering the Ai's voice as she flickered into life on the console. Somewhat of a glare was placed on her face as if she was daring Sara to object to her clearly higher knowledge. Gideon would defend her creator in all aspects.

"Gid..." Clarity blushed lightning gathering in her cheeks for a second as she did so. Gideon winked.

"Clarity..bank?" Sara gently reminded the girl shaking her out of whatever faze she was in. Although sara did have to say she had looked pretty darn cute.

"oh right well ummm....Our beloved hawk child, Dr. Boardman Horus rest his soul. theorized that Savage entrusted it to the Bruemberg Group. Coincidentally it's the oldest bank in the world. Sounds pretty convient for an immortal doesn't it?" Clarity questioned.

"I'd say it's worth checking out" Gideon answered.

"I'll go tell the rest of the team." Sara said smirking with pride at the knowledge they obtained over Savage. This would hit him where it hurts and get him back for trying to destroy where her mother now lived.

"That won't be necessary. I'm going alone. I can't have any more blood on my hands." Rip explained.

'it's not on your hands. It's on mine. I should have noticed. I should have been faster. I should have done something sooner.' Clarity thought to herself.

"Except for your own? You can't go in there without backup." Sara insisted.

"Savage is smart. He wouldn't just leave his money in a bank without some....extra protection. My point is if you go alone you'll die. It'll be a suicide mission. Time doesn't need a single time master martyr. Time needs a team." Clarity pleaded backing Sara up. She may not fully trust Rip but that doesn't mean she wanted the man to be sent to his death.Besides she could actually prove useful. 

"Look, I brought you all with me under false pretenses.Carter would still be alive if I hadn't have convinced him to come."

"No one's on this ship that doesn't want to be here." Sara insisted back.

"But I can't risk the whole team." Rip said.

"Fine.Just me." Sara said.

"you mean us" Clarity said speaking up.

Sara shot her a look that clearly said hell no..

"no one knows computer "hacking" better than me. W-Well no one here anyways" Clarity pointed out cursing her stutter. Sara eyed Clarity for a moment weighing the pros and cons in her head.

"if it helps Rip, I'm not giving you a choice. Me and pachirisu over here are going with you to that bank" Sara stated firmly deciding that Clarity's hacking skills would indeed be useful. She did find out that house was Savage's after all and if she was as good as Gideo said she could probably cover more ground than Rip could.

She did find out that house was Savage's after all and if she was as good as Gideo said she could probably cover more ground than Rip could

"Somebody say bank?" Leonard questioned sauntering into the room.

"Your services aren't required, Mr. Snart. This is purely reconnaissance."

"We know how to case banks. In fact, we're practically bankers." Mick said coming in from the other side.

"'Cept we take the money out." Leonard said making a sly grabbing motion.

"Yes, and when I need someone to steal something, you'll be the first to know, I assure you." Rip said sticking his hands in his pockets looking down at the floor momentarily hating his life.

"Listen, Englishman. I'm getting bored being stuck on this tin can. And when I get bored, I make bad decisions." Mick emphasized.

"Now, now, now, we're all on the same side here. My hot-headed friend and I just want to be helpful. That's all." Snart said.

"Duly noted." Rip said waking off Sara in tow.

"can i help you Sparky?" Mick questioned as the abnormally blue eyed girl remained behind.

"no...just wanted to wish you boys luck on your little side mission. Don't worry I won't tell....but actually now that i think about it while your out....steal me a lava lamp would you?" Clarity asked.

"let me get this straight. Your asking us to steal?" Mick questioned.

"The flash doesn't have to know where the lamp came from does he?" Clarity asked.

"i'll see what we can do" Snart smirked. Clarity smiled brightly at the villain duo.

"I knew you too weren't as bad as you let on" She said cheerily.

"Clarity you coming? we got to change" Sara told her leaning in the doorway her eye brows furrowing when she saw mick and leonard still there. She had expected to see her chatting it up with Gideon. Not the two crooks.

"uh okay! Just uh doing a favor.....now remember you two just because the flash isn't here doesn't mean you can go on a stealing spree. Got it?" Clarity questioned.

"Crystal" Snart answered.

"Whatever you say sparky" Mick said.

After that the two girls walked out of the room going to the fabrication room.

"that was weird right?" Mick asked.

"relax Mick. All the girl wanted was a little momento. I see nothing wrong with that. Besides she probably would've sensed the jump ship anyways. You remember how she tracked us from my gun that time?"

"mmm" Mick agreed.

-Bruemberg Group building-

Sara, Rip and Clarity walk into the bank and up to the blonde receptionist looking totally badass

Sara, Rip and Clarity walk into the bank and up to the blonde receptionist looking totally badass.

"Excuse me. We'd like to deposit some family heirlooms." Rip said to the lady at the front desk. Sara and Clarity stood beside him. Sara watched the people as Clarity felt the systems. So far nothing felt off in terms of technology.

"I'm sorry, we're a private bank. We don't secure valuables worth less than $10 million." The lady said smoothly. A polite yet pissy smile adorning her features. Clarity's eyes narrowed behind her glasses. She had said that far too quickly. She was trying to get rid of them no doubt. In the same manner that Vandal had at the auction.

"Well, I'm sure this will suffice Doubloons from the wreck of the "Esplinade". They've been appraised at $10 million dollars apiece." Rip answered the lady. He opened the box and spun it around to show the lady. Who was shocked to say the least. She then led them to an office with a man inside. As they walked they passed two guards clarity felt the hum of their ear pieces but that didn't seem that off. It was a bank after all.

"Such a pleasure. You won't regret your decision. The Bruemberg Group is known for its discretion." The business man said as he shook Rips hand. sara and Clarity sitting down in the chairs.

"I'm sure there'll be a fair deal of paperwork to sign." Rip said.

"Not too much. We like to cut through the red tape here. Let me get this to one of our safe deposit boxes, and I'll get my secretary to move in on this paperwork." The man said walking away. Once the man had his back turned Clarity vaulted around the desk. Her fingers flying over the key board with immense ease and speed as she settled into the chair.

"This can't be right" Clarity muttered looking at the records cursing primitive wifi.

"what is it?" Rip questioned.

"Savage doesn't have any funds whatsoever in this bank.....well nothing monetary anyways. There's an encrypted file, i'm combing through now. Something about a Vessel." Clarity said.

"Clarity whatever your doing do it faster. We have a problem." Sara insisted.

"They're going to try to kill us."

"Well nothing new there" Clarity said.

"The receptionist had a silenced Beretta under her desk. The guards, South African mercenaries. You can tell by the initiation burns on their neck. And our new friend here has calluses on his right hand consistent with being Kuroda-trained swordsmen."

"How do you know?" Rip asked.

"Because I have the same calluses. Which means they've probably figured out that we are not Rockefellers who just came into their inheritance."

"Oh, don't be so alarmist. Calluses are hardly definitive proof of anything."

"Savage does like his minions" Clarity muttered as her fingers continued to fly over the keys. There had to be something here. Boardman wouldn't have been wrong about this.

"Pretty sure they made us." Sara said spinning around.

"you two have fun" Clarity said as she continued typing not all that worried about the potential death threat.

"Well, if this is how you treat your customers, we might just have to take our business elsewhere." Rip said as Sara pulled out a knife and threw it at the girl with a gun.

"I thought I specifically said no weapons!" Rip berated her.

"You can thank me later." Sara told him as she pulled another knife out of her sleeve and went after one of the mercenaries.

"Exactly how many knives do you have?" Rip questioned in a mixture of awe and disbelief to which Sara simply smirked at.

" Seems you brought a knife to a swordfight." The swordsman said to Sara.

"yes! screw you 70's wifi!" Clarity cheered as she successfully unlocked the file.

"Carter..." Clarity whispered shocked as she read the file. However disaster struck as a knife hurtled through the computer. It sparked and died along with the info on it. 

"Sara." Rip said shocked as he watched Sara fight. Seemingly changing into something more. Something dark. Something Rip had never expected from a precise assassin. She had no control.

"Sara! Sara, don't! We need him alive! He's our ticket to getting to Savage! The computer's fried!" Clarity yelled from the desk. Clarity glitched teleporting right next to the assassin grabbing Sara's upper arm just as the sword was about to go down on the man's neck. Sara's head snapped to her. Her eyes filled with a lust for blood.

"Sara let it go.....you got this" Clarity said softly as she eased the sword out of her hands. The man chuckled and Sara knocked him out. Sara nodded back with a weak smile still fighting off her urges. In a strained silent thank you.

The moment they got on the ship Clarity rushed to tell Kendra the news hoping that stein and Ray were sucessful in removing the pieces o shrapnel ready to pierce Kendra's heart and send her into the next life with her beloved.

"What the hell happened back there?" Rip questioned Sara as they walked down the halls of the waverider.

"You know I'm a killer. That's why you put me in your little group." Sara replied haughtily not in the mood to talk about this.

"I didn't witness just a killer at work, Sara. What I saw was an animal." Rip said not backing down.

"You are the last person on this ship to judge anyone!' Sara spat rounding on the time master enraged.

"This is not judgment, Sara. It is concern." Rip said.

"I thought you knew how I was resurrected and and what it did to me." Sara said back. He was from the future wasn't he?

"I know you were restored by something called the Lazarus Pit." Rip sighed and to be truthful he had no idea what that was.

"Well, apparently there's a downside to being brought back to life. My friend Thea calls it a blood lust, and I think that's being too generous, and so is calling me an animal. I'm a monster." Sara said walking down the hall away from Rip.

Instead of going to Kendra like she had planned. Clarity collided with Martin on the way there.

"Sorry Professor. uh How's Kendra doing?" Clarity questioned the professor. He offered her a tight smile.

"not well I'm afraid. It would seem that Mr. Palmer is having somewhat of a confidence crisis. I've been trying to boost it but nothing not even our common passion for science will seem to increase his spirits" Stein said.

"Well you were his teacher right? Isn't your duty to inspire him?" Clarity asked.

"I don't remember him ever-Miss Springs you are a genius!" Martin said Kissing Clarity's forehead before rushing off to Raymond an idea in his mind.

"Gid...why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Clarity questioned as sh rubbed her forehead in an attempt to rid her forehead of old man spittle.

"You should follow him" Gideon Said after a moment of silence as she was calculating the likelihood of Steins sudden epiphany failing. It was 70%.

"yeah" Clarity sighed n agreement trailing behind Martin. She stopped outside the doorway to the medbay just out of the line of sight.

"I know how it feels." Martin said entering the medbay.

"What?" Ray questioned.

"To have a crisis of confidence. As unlikely as that might seem, I know. It was 2002. I was teaching quantum mechanics and I had one particularly gifted student. He was able to solve the Ehrenfest Theorem in less than an hour. He was, quite frankly, the only student in all my years of teaching who ever made me feel inferior. That student was you. You were exceptional." Martin said lying through his teeth. clarity couldn't help but sigh outside the doorway.

"And suddenly, just like that, you remember having me in your class." Ray questioned so far not buying it.

"I always remembered. I just enjoyed taking you down a peg or two." Stein said.

"And why tell me now?" Ray inquired still skeptical. Ray may be naive at times but he wasn't stupid.

" Because I cannot for the life of me reconcile that cocksure student I remember with a man who believes he doesn't have what it takes to save Ms. Saunders' life. Who did you lose, Raymond?" Martin questioned.

"My fiance, Anna Loring. She was killed two years ago in a Starling City siege. Right in front of me. I couldn't have stopped them. I couldn't do anything. My leg had been broken. I couldn't get to her. I could only watch as they broke her neck. I built this suit because I promised myself that night that I would never be powerless to save anyone again. So when a fragment broke free and damaged my suit, I panicked. Froze." Ray said.

"you saved Felicity. Multiple times" Clarity said walking into the room. Hands clasped together.

"Clarity" Ray breathed. He had thought she had left with Rip and Sara.

"You stopped Ra's alghuls virus, the nanites you made took out the reverse flashes speed in an instant" Clarity Snapped her fingers and a few sparks flew. "As much as he wouldn't admit it that suit saved Oliver Queen, You saved Tina Mcgee who was my boss by the way.....Look I could ramble on about how from the moment you stepped foot in queen consolidated you have tried to help the entire city for hours but that is time Kendra doesn't have. Ray my point is you may not have been able to Save Anna but you can save kendra." Clarity said to him. Ray looked into Clarity's blue eyes and saw nothing but hope, trust and belief. It took him a moment to register that those emotions were meant for him. The lights seeming to brighten as Clarity spoke.

"Clarity I-" Ray stammered.

"What would Anna say to you right now? right here?" Clarity questioned crossing her arms.

Ray took a deep breath and thought about it for a moment. When he thought of a response he breathed out. "Save the hawk goddess save the world" Ray said with finality. "Anna was obsessed with this show called Heroes" Ray grinned thinking of Anna. His beautiful kind and smart Anna.

"Then do it" Clarity said turning around feeling that Ray had his spirits up.

She had taken like two steps when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Clarity turned to the side to face the person. When she turned she saw it was Ray.

"Clarity, thank you" Ray said.

"you are very welcome Ray." Clarity smiled at him.

"Anything you care to add professor?" Clarity saked.

"i think you about covered it. Are you ready Raymond?" Martin asked.

"Let's do it." Ray said.

-time skip-

"I've located three fragments" Stein said.

"Okay, I see them. Damn, they're big." Ray said.

"Remember, the initial blast will create smaller pieces. You'll need to-"

" How does Jax put up with having you in his head?" Ray questioned cutting him off.

"I believe he finds my presence rather comforting." Stein replied.

"I doubt that very much." Ray said as he started blasting fragments left and right.

"Targeting system's overloaded." Ray pointed out.

"The suit isn't the hero Ray.You are. just focus." Clarity urged.

"Well done, just one more fragment to go." Stein praised.

"I see it. It's the biggest one yet." Ray said. An image of Anna momentarily flashed in his mind. Ray blasted the fragment and the one's that broke off of the larger one.

"You did it!" Martin cheered.

"Woo!" Clarity cheered clapping rappidly. The moment Ray resized to normal and took off his hemet he was hugged by clarity. Her arms wrapping around his neck. He rested his free hand on the small of her back. 

"I knew you could do it!" Clarity said smiling brightly.

"Well done.Mr. Palmer" Stein smiled in pride.

"Again it's doctor and thank you. I couldn't have done that without the two of you" Ray said.

"Hym nu setta." Kendra chanted in her sleep.

"Ok, what's this now?" Ray asked bewildered.

"Rash mun setta." Kendra continued.

"Hym nu setta - Hum nu setta, rash mun They're in trouble." Kendra cried out starting to move side to side.

"She appears to be hallucinating." Martin said.

"Rip Sara You have to save them! Vandal! And Carter! The Greyhill Building! Carter! Rip! Sara!"

"Gid please tell me Sara and Rip didn't go to the Greyhill Building?" Clarity asked.

"i'm afraid i am unable to complete that request" Gideon said.

"What? They left without us?" Ray asked.

"It's a mansion several miles away. Apparently, there's some sort of private event." Gideon said.

"How the hell could Kendra know that they're there?" Stein questioned.

"how can you tell what Jax is feeling?" Clarity countered pulling at her hair. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

" You have to save them!" Kendra said struggling to breathe falling back on the bed.

" What's going on?" Ray asked -

"I don't know!" Stein snapped back.

"Gideon, get me Jefferson." Stein requested.

"Mr. Jackson is not aboard." Gideon answered.

"Oh, don't tell me-" Martin fumed.

"He's with Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory on the Jumpship. I'm patching you through." Gideon said.

"Jefferson? Jefferson, where are you?" Martin asked once communication was established.

"Well, it's not a short story." Jax said.

"There's no time! Gideon will upload you coordinates to the Greyhill Building. Rip and Sara are in danger."

"We're on our way, Professor." Snart said.

"So are we. Ray Stay with Kendra. Me and Sein will go help the team." Clarity said.Ray nodded at her.

"Profssor?" Clarity asked holding out her hand.

"let's kick his ass" Stein said as he felt Jax's very pissed off emotions. Stein grabbed her hand and they glitched teleporting to th building.

"Be careful" Ray said once they vanished.

-in the building-

"You have no idea what it's like to have people willing to follow you up to the gates of Hell!" Vandal Savage fumed.

"Actually, I have a little bit of an idea." Rip said as he heard the sound of the jump ship. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up not because he felt fear but because of the static that entered the air.

"Let's get this party started!" Mick said kicking the double doors open.

"Here's our invitation!" Snart said as the two started blasting people.

"Well, this is different. I didn't have him pegged as the "Eyes Wide Shut" type." Mick said as he freed Sara.

"Enough!" Vandal screamed as blue energy shot out of his knife. Everyone ducked to avoid the blast. Clarity Glitched into the room stein at her side.

"Jefferson!" Martin called racing over.

"let's get em" Jax said the two joining to become firestorm.

"Get Carter's body out of here." Rip ordered.

"Sara!" Rip called.

"I got this." She responded zas she beat up some thugs. 

"aah!" Savage yelled sending another wave of Energy out. However it didn't send them all to their deaths as Savage hoped it would. Instead all the legends stood there uneffected. All the legends except for one. Clarity stood in the center of the room. She glowed from head to toe. 

"what?" Savage wondered confused as Clarity merely absorbed the energy he threw. This had never happened before. It intrigued him greatly.

"Thanks I was feeling a little low" Clarity smirked before she cut loose releasing her energy at Savage. Electricity shooting at him. Savage only had time to widen his eyes before he was hurtling bacwards. The knife flying out of his hands landing next to Rip. 

Clarity dropped but before she could hit the ground Jax caught her.

"hey you okay?" Jax questioned his teammate concerned putting her arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah that egyptian stuff just packs a punch" Clarity said weakly. 

"Go! I'll deal with Savage." Rip commanded the team. 

"Good luck with that." Snart said as everyone but Sara and Rip fled the building for the Wave Rider. 

-back on the ship-

" Gideon, I need a check of the timeline. Vandal Savage." Rip said as he walked down the halls of the wave rider furious at his stupidity. How could he have given their names to that that monster!? He was such an idiot. Some captain he was. 

"The timeline is unchanged, Captain. You know better than anyone that Savage is immortal. He cannot be killed through conventional means." Gideon said.

"Which is why I need you to work on finding out where history records seehim next. Clarity as well if she's up for it. That was one hell of a shockwave" RIp said.

"We're already on it Captain" Gideon answered.

"How is she?"Rip askd walking into the medbay. 

" Better. Thank you for what you did for Carter." Kendra said fully awake now.

"Believe me, it was a team effort. As was, apparently, your recovery." Rip told her.

"Well, actually, I did most of the physical work and Clarity and the Professor was there for emotional support." Ray said gesturing to stein.

"You're welcome." Stein said.

"Now, if we could just figure out a way to wrest the Amon Dagger out of Savage's hand into yours." Martin told Kendra.

"I don't think I'm exactly up to taking him on right now." Kendra said looking down.

"No, but you will be and we'll help you get ready." Rip Promised.

-in the console room-

"Maybe you didn't understand me, I asked for the new timeline, Gideon." Snart said arms crossed pissed off.

"This is the new timeline. Two days from now, your father will be arrested trying to sell the Maximilian Emerald to an undercover police officer." Gideon said.

"Stupid son of a bitch." Snart fumed.

'He'll be sentenced to five years in Iron Heights. Despite your intervention, his future remains unchanged." Gideon said.

"Hey, you tried to save him. That's got to count for something." Jax said. 

"Turns out it doesn't." Snart replied.

"Come on." Sara said entering the room.

"Where are we going now?" Snart asked.

"To say good-bye." Sara said.

"come on out pachirisu!" sara called to a light. 

"Sorry not in the pokeball at the moment" Clarity responded as she walked in from the other entrance adjusting her pony so it hung down across her shoulders now changed into her funeral outfit. 

She mouthed a quick thank you to Leonard

She mouthed a quick thank you to Leonard. The lava lamp that Heatwave and him had stolen for her was perfect amazing and unique. It had been placed on her shelp in her room with a little white tag that read pleasure doin business with ya sparky.

It had been placed on her shelp in her room with a little white tag that read pleasure doin business with ya sparky

-outside-

"The other day, I tried to find some words of inspiration.Words that would restore hope to us in the wake of our losses, but it is all of you who have inspired me. Beginning with Professor Boardman and then with Carter, their heroism is an inspiration to us all. And a reminder that one person acting alone can't save the world. That in spite of everything it's a team that time needs." Rip said as the legends all stood in front of Carters grave. As soon as a moment of silence passed members of the team walked away. Sara and mick were the first to leave the others following. Clarity walked with Jax back to the ship. 

"Gideon, ready us for take off." Rip said as he ran into the control room.

"Whoa, are we being chased or something?" Jax questioned.

"No, but I imagine that right about now, the museum has realized that their prized emerald is missing." Rip said sending Snart a look. 

"You want me to say I'm sorry?" Snart asked.

" Sorry, I don't do sorry."Mick stated.

"Which is fine, Mr. Rory, because you are owed the apology. I should have told you all before that this wasn't my first attempt to vanquish Vandal Savage, but the reason I failed before-"

"Was because you didn't have all of us." Ray said.

"Obviously Dr. Palmer and I had our hands full tending to Ms. Saunders, but now that she's back on her feet.." Martin trailed. 

"We're back to full strength." Rip said.

"Or as strong as we can be without Carter." Kendra said.

"Quite true, but there is no point in us continuing any further. Unless we are all and myself included, committed to working in concert." Rip said.

"You don't ditch us, we won't ditch you. Deal?" Snart questioned.

"Sir, I've completed my review of the timeline. I calculate a 98% likelihood that Savage reappears in 1986." Gideon said.

"Chart a course, Gideon." Rip commanded as everyone 

"Guess we're headed to the '80s. Better break out your parachute pants." RAy said.

"What the hell are parachute pants?" Jax wondered.

"the worst fashion choice in all of history" Clarity answered.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

and that was chapter 6! i know it was on the long side but i felt really good about it! 

now for the quesions!

the finalists for who Clarity will be shipped with are 

Ray:

Sara:

and Rip: 

give me 4 more reasons as to who you want her to be with or 4 reasons as to why you don't want her to be with the other characters.or both if you really want to help me. 

2\. Also even if Ray doesn't end up with Clarity i will not ship him with kendra because it was just sooo forced! i mean seriously! it came out of nowhere and it was unbelievable. You knew she was going to end up with carter anyways. if you disagree with this tell me why and i might reconsider.

3\. If i made a story where cast of flash and arrow and possibly supergirl watch or read this story would you read it?

4\. Am i doing an okay job with the story? Like the character element of it?(yes i know the grammar sucks)

5\. Do you think next chapter would be a good place for my own adventure or just contiue on with the series for a while?

6\. Who do you think will help give Clarity some confidence?

7\. how weak or strong do you believe Clarity is?

8\. What were your favorite things about this chapter?

and finally 9. do you find these questions super annoying?

10\. Whatever additional things you wanted to tell me.


End file.
